Yet another ZoomXOC story
by WarriorsForce5
Summary: What if-a girl randomly turned up on the Vandal homeworld but was from earth. She starts to fall for Zoom and Zoom starts to fall for her (they have a lot in common). But what happens when Kalus claims he is her father and Agura swears she has seen her before. I suck at summaries. My first BF5 fanfic :) and rated T for safety :p
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own BF5, just Codi. This is my first BF5 fanfic so no mean reviews :)**

**Prologue**

It was a hot day in Handler's Corner, much hotter than usual. Battle force 5 was in the hub, lazing around, with the air conditioner on at full blast. Normally they would be in the garage, working on their vehicles, racing out on the salt flats or, with the exception of AJ, just lazing around outside.

So they didn't notice when a teenage girl raced past on a motorcycle and stopped off at Zeke's diner. She stepped off her motorcycle and removed her helmet, revealing herself to be a young girl, round about the age of 15, with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and a slightly tanned face lightly sprinkled with freckles. She placed it on her seat and stepped inside, sitting in one of the booths. Grace walked over, smiling, and stopped before the girls' booth. "Hi there," she said. "What can I get you?"

"Just a small banana milkshake," she ordered. Grace nodded and walked into the kitchen. She returned a few moments later, milkshake in hand. "Anything else hon?" she asked as she placed the milkshake on the table.

"No, I'm good thanks," she answered and started to sip her milkshake. She stopped, however, when Grace started to talk.

"I don't think I've ever seen you her before," Grace said.

"You wouldn't have. I'm just passing through," she explained. Grace nodded. "I'm Grace by the way," she said, smiling.

"Codi," Codi replied, smiling back. She turned her head as the door to the diner opened and six teenagers walked in, sitting in the booth next to hers. Grace walked over to them "just the usual guys?" she asked. They nodded except for the red-head who said "you know it love," in a British accent. Grace walked back to the kitchen, leaving the group to talk amongst them. "I don't see why I had to come out into this heat. It'll ruin my hair!" the red-head said incredulously.

"Earth to Stanford, you didn't have to come. You could've stayed back at the hub," the one in yellow said, exasperated.

"Hmph. And hang out with those two, I don't think so," the one called Stanford shot back. The one who had told him groaned and looked over at Codi, who was still staring. "Hey!" he greeted and waved.

"Oh, hey," she replied then quickly turned, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks so she quickly finished her milkshake, paid for it, and left, nearly running out of the diner. She put on her helmet and sped away onto the salt flats, deciding to drive at high speed to see how fast her bike could _really _go.

Suddenly, as she was rocketing across the salt flats, a twister appeared right in her path. "Sweet," she said and drove her bike around it-or attempted to. Suddenly, she felt her bike leave the ground and looked over her shoulder to see herself being sucked in. "Crap," she muttered as she disappeared into it.

Feeling nauseated, Codi opened her eyes and looked around. "Well, we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto," she muttered as she found herself in a thick jungle.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own BF5 just Codi. Rest of this chapter will be up ASAP (basically when I can be bothered :p). R&R peepz :))**

**Chapter 1**

"Stormshock opening in t-minus 1 minute."

The team was just about to chow down on some pizza when their coms went off. "Arch. When are we going to have a day when there's no stormshocks and just chow down on some delicious za," Spinner groaned.

"Don't know Spin but right not it's time to kick some Vandal butt," Vert said. They quickly left the diner and sped off towards the stormshock.

"Be careful team. This stormshock leads to the Vandal homeworld," Sage informed them.

"Great," Vert muttered to himself, clearly unhappy. "Right. Remember the drill team. We get in, find the battlekey, then get out. Any questions?" he said.

"I hate that planet!" Stanford exclaimed. Everyone laughed as they entered the stormshock.


End file.
